


Voe or Val

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Series: Zelda Works [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Link's attire had a power to it.♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: Zelda Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059083
Kudos: 60
Collections: Gay | Villain/Hero Works





	Voe or Val

Passing through the Gerudo Highlands sure was a trek, and then Link met the weird fellow that gave him the attire to obtain access into the Gerudo Town. The only thing that Link could remember was being at the Gerudo Town, shortly before his quest to defeat the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. 

But then, Link wound up at Hyrule Castle...with Ganondorf.

In a matter of time, Link found himself in an entirely different place when he dressed in the val’s gerudo attire. It was all blue, as blue as he felt right now! This outfit consisted of a blue veil created to protect his skin from the harsh sunlight; a breathable crop top, and a pair of traditional purple sirwals. The blonde male never knew what was in store for him this time round, but all he could do was look at his hands...and find no weapons whatsoever. 

"What's happening?" Link pondered. "Where am I?"

"Why don't you have another look around, young boy?" Ganondorf muttered to the stunning ‘girl’ that appeared to be Link. 

Ganondorf held his hand up to the priest of the ceremony, "Let the boy awaken!" Ganondorf gallantly proposed.

"When did this happen?!" Link questioned the Evil King. "This attire wasn't supposed to...arouse you," he added with a gulp in his throat.

So, out of all the gerudo women, Ganondorf chose to wed the prettiest boy around. Link grimaced at that thought, that perhaps Ganondorf really found him to be seductively attractive...or maybe it was just for power.

There was an aisle right before Link, as a red-haired male waited for his presence up ahead. Link was in the Hyrule castle -- Ganon's castle. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Link questioned with furrowed blonde brows.

Rolling his amber eyes in contempt, Ganondorf simply ignored the confused blonde boy’s outburst, and began to call out to the wedding visitors to help the young Link up to the grey stoned altar with a floor scattered about with hyrule flowers. Along the aisle was a small staircase that led up to this altar, as well as Ganondorf himself.

Glancing to the visitors that made the attempt to help him, and soon the blonde male walked to the altar to stand with the Evil King. 

It was something that Link wasn't used to, or sure of. Link was confused. 

"Uh...you do realise that I'm not a girl, right? I'm just wearing women's clothes," stated Link.

Ganondorf laughed, eyes full of tears. 

"Indeed, you’re dressed as a pretty val," smirked Ganondorf. 

However, with a rise of his fist, Ganondorf guestered the blue-eyed boy to be his bride. 

"That is...if I was looking for a val, but instead I chose you...the blonde boy that the goddesses smile so keenly upon. I chose the prettiest boy in the Gerudo Sirwal." 

Leaning closely to Link, Ganondorf whispered unknown magical words into his ear. At the utter of them, those three words conjured what seemed to be revealed from out of nowhere - a chain linked to the blonde male’s neck as Ganondorf gave away a tug. 

"Come, now. I wish to be wedded," abruptly commanded Ganondorf.

Feeling the tugging on his neck, the blonde male then felt a strong pull following the King. Raising his hands, Link gripped onto the chain attached to the collar. The collar was too tight; it pinched on his skin. It was no surprise to Link that Ganondorf would attach a collar and chain to his...bride.

“How embarrassing,” remarked Link. “This wasn’t part of the quest! Or, is this outfit...possessed? Is it magical in a way that it brought me to you?!”

Standing at the greyish altar with Ganondorf, Link could feel himself sweat in this attire. Even though Link simply wore a crop top and a pair of sirwals, the young male still felt his body produce buckets of sweat. Link felt nervous.

"That attire is very special, Link,” stated the King. “Become my bride and we can rule Hyrule together,” grinned Ganondorf.

At that response, Link remained speechless. Glancing up at the stone bricked wall as well as those archways, the blonde male kept his stare fixed on the dangling chandelier above them. A curious Link thought that perhaps he could use this silver chandelier to help him flee this ceremony. Just maybe that was the plan.

Beside him, Link glanced at Ganondorf and still saw the red-haired man looking back at him. 

"Let's not waste this view and party," stated Ganondorf. Ganondorf addressed attendants in the large castle hall, each dressed in white. 

“What, these guests? They look like the monsters you create every blood moon,” admitted Link.

During Link’s speech, the priest began the ceremony once and for all. The wedding began, and Link’s new future awaited him after this day.

Without a second to delay, the blonde male kicked up a storm when he decided to play along with his intentions. He leapt onto the grey-coloured altar, all before he began to swing on the chandelier above the guests and his groom. As he looked down, Link stared at the stone-bricked ground as he imagined it’d be quite a fall.

It wasn’t long until Link reached the nearest high platform above the archways, Link was now behind a brown ledge as he laid his final gaze on the red-haired groom down below. He never looked back after that, as the blonde male soon dashed down the hall.

Bokoblins, moblins and lizalfos alike rose in an uproar as each team began to chase the blonde male up the staircase and down the hall. 

In spite of Link’s escape, each monster froze in their tracks at the thunderous voice of Ganondorf. Ganondorf bellowed into each running monster, "HALT YOUR ADVANCE!" 

And in the now quiet ceremony, the priest’s words still echoed throughout the wedding hall. Ganondorf’s words rumbled through the castle as the white and red drapes donning the castle's walls soon unravelled, sleek grey bricks as they were underneath.

"He'll be back soon; his attire is cursed with powerful magic," snickered Ganondorf out loud. In the uproar of the wedding, Ganondorf still prepared his vows in wait for Link.

Despite the command hailed by the Evil King, the blue-eyed boy still wound up surrounded by scary looking moblins. Glancing here and there, Link was enclosed with red-skinned moblins that only drew closer to the poor blonde.

“I can’t lose this time!” Link declared.

Within the palms of his hands, Link created a blue remote bomb that he soon tossed into the group of angry moblins. Defeating the monsters that mattered, Link ran down the hallway with a few moblins still chasing after him.

But then, at the spell of a sudden spark that shone before him, Link soon tripped up and landed onto the stone-bricked ground. The ground felt cold, icy to his skin. By the time the blonde boy made it up to his feet, his ankles were caught by a moblin that captured him in time.

That was the final time Link saw himself running down the hallway, as now the blonde boy watched the light of the open window fade into the distance. Link was being dragged back downstairs to the Evil King. Backwards Link went, never returning to the open window again.

Now, Link had to see Ganondorf again, and this time with bleeding scratches down his bare abdomen.

"I see you want this the hard way then," mentioned Ganondorf with a cunning grin. 

Whilst declaring the two to wed, the mighty Evil King grabbed a hold of Link's wrists from behind and dragged him closer to his muscular body. Ganondorf cupped the blonde male’s chin with his strong hand, all whilst his other hand held both of those feeble wrists together. "You are now mine, boy," Ganondorf stated with dominance.

"Ahhnggh..." Link moaned unintentionally, as he soon regretted that moan right afterwards.

This whole act of Ganondorf capturing his prey was nothing unusual, albeit Link tried to escape the wedding. With a deep reddish glow dusting his features, Link took in a deep breath as he glanced up at the Evil King. He blushed at Ganondorf roughly gripping his chin; with his back pressing up against Ganondorf’s muscular torso, and with that hot breath glazing his ashen skin. Link stared up at Ganondorf, watching those amber hues staring back down at him.

“...Fine,” Link reluctantly accepted Ganondorf’s wish with a gulp in his throat.

"Ah, yes! Now that is a good boy, Link," Ganondorf minded. 

Lifting the blue veil that Link wore, Ganondorf forced Link’s mouth open with the strong hand gripping tightly onto his jaw. Wedging a couple of large fingers inside that warm, wet mouth of Link’s. Ganondorf felt Link’s quivering body and even took note of his blushing face, this sight and obedience caused Ganondorf to chuckle softly in amusement. 

“You may kiss,” stated the priest.

With those words of the priest, Ganondorf planted a kiss onto Link's waiting mouth.

Now, they were married. Link was now married to Ganondorf - the Evil King - all due to a val’s attire that held great power.


End file.
